Until where a sorrow may result?
by Monkeyledit
Summary: During a night excursion on an island, caught by surprise, Luffy gets captured by the persons who want tremendously him dead... In addition, he hasn't been backed up by Jinbei after the war of Marineford and he rejoined his nakama. How they will they be able to find him before it will too late? Chapter two's published. Rated T
1. I - Misfortune

**CHAPITRE I**

**H**is unconscious body was literally shriveled up in a corner of the cell, representative thus a sort of untidy heap. Crimson stains embalmed the room a sinister way. Just as these scarlet brands practically recovering its corps from head to feet. His condition was deplorable. We could even ask the question if he was still breathing, or else if his heart was still functioning. However, through this body bruised lived a soul which hadn't intended to subject even if its body doesn't was allow it. This one was screaming in pain while also creating multiple spasms of suffering. But he had to be hold on. For his Nakama. They would be here soon... Yes, they would soon be there, that's for sure! He had to just wait. Await... And survive.

An imposing man made irruption in the door cutter jaws. Or rather, in the grid infested by seastone. His farm face was giving a mocking air to his prisoner.

- « Always so proud to agonize? »

Knowing he hadn't intended to respond to his provocation, he continued, in a tone imperial.

- « Get up. »

He made no move, all of a sudden looking up to its level, was noticing as though he her presence for the first time. His gaze was remaining neutral, in defiance.

Without waiting for an answer from him, the man clutched her hands in the boy's hair and pulled him carelessly outside of the cell. He didn't protest to this unpleasant manipulation, and contented to grumble himself. He didn't like this man, and he wasn't going let him get away with this neither do with him what he wanted.

* * *

_**One week earlier**_

The nocturnal windy air slipped under his half-naked feet. The amused smile who had for habit to characterize its expression had been succeeded by a dull and colored a pale white face. He walked at a slow pace and sleepy towards its favorite location; the prow head of a lion, that of the Thousand Sunny. He often placed there at night currently. The cause was a kind of bitter sorrow, who never ceased to gnaw, despite his back with his crew. Indeed, they were all rejoined since each had been dispersed far from each others. In normal times, it would have this is a period of celebration, if only their captain hadn't this chagrined mine. Of course, every time his companions were trying of him consoling in some way or another, he always replied with a smile which sounded wrong assuring them that he has going very well and they hadn't nothing to worry about.

Since the death of its brother, he hadn't longer been the same. But going up the slope with the assistance of his friends, as steep as it might be, this sudden change could become any other than negative. And maybe same as on some points, it could become himself again, who knows... For the moment, however, nothing helped. He remained lost in thought all days and longer ate not with the enthusiasm that there was giving usually. His nights were transformed into frequent nightmares. Paying no reflection in this regard, all were aware. Who was stupid enough not to notice this? Even having a heavy sleeper it was difficult not to notice that the dark circles had formed a little more each day the below boy's eyes.

Everyone was trying to do their best to encourage their captain. Zoro, him, was doing this rather internally. He didn't withdraw his dignity by noticing its moral weaknesses reproaching him in some way that people have in comfort others with sweet words. Nami not reproached him only very rarely now to make foolishness, but in reality, nothing would permit because he wasn't so much heckling as before. She often gave an air sorry and compassionate, but she knew that the words wouldn't be the solution for the moment. Usopp was doing his best to laugh with him and make jokes as before. But its attempts didn't succeed really, despite his gift for the falsehoods. Sanji opted more for the way of Zoro, but also was doing ensure to cheer him up with a little extra food. Chopper didn't cease to examine his captain's side, not only because of its scar still not well healed, but also for its moral state. Robin was concerned in its own way. She discreetly inspect the area and verify the location of his captain, raising his nose often of a reading. Franky as to him often does the round trips on the deck of the Sunny "just to check that everything was fine," as he is persuaded him. Brook for its part often was rubbing his violin bow strings, almost constantly throughout the day, hoping comforting the troubled souls.

His headgear wasn't in its usual location. Looking at the horizon in the darkness, a hand on his chest, he had let seem a grimace of disgust. Its mouth was pasty. Now he only ate meals "normals" as any person normal without possessing none the devil fruit. He had refused overtly the offers of blond lover. It was one of the things that worried him most the Mugiwara crew.

Cross-legged, he glanced to his left.

The same morning they had all landed on an island, but all had preferred to stay on the Sunny, the enthusiasm of their captain being absent. Who knows what would have happened if he had attracted quarrels in a place in the city just because of the his name? Because yes, the island consisted of an immense city teeming ladles places as many as cheerful and friendly. However, the captain wasn't of this opinion. He noticed it only once lonesome, on its preferred location. He longed to limber up his legs. After all, it pained him to see his many friends give pain for him. What kind of captain was he? More reason that he had to to ensure to revitalize a little bit.

The feet on grass, he went with more gusto the opposite of the city. This last certainly occupied a good part of the island, the vegetation doesn't occupy less another. He buried himself straight into the heart of the forest, the slow walk but sure. After a good twenty minutes of walking, he suddenly noticed a brilliant light of the night, threading your way between trees bushy of vegetation. The gaze fixed to heaven, he also noticed that the moon was just above him, totally full. He displayed a small smile at the sight. Small, yes, but to his surprise it was real.

The wind was blowing while doing dance the foliages around the darkens sky. Closing eyes for an instant, he inspired a big breath of air. He felt good... Far from her suffering who had him gnawed so long, he was now filled with a happiness unknown. He hasn't thought of nothing more. He hadn't filled more mind him of remorse. The nightmares had disappeared from his thoughts. He no longer had felt this way about long since.

But once the clouds had taken the initiative to mask this same magical moon, any faded and became again like unto before. The horror seized him by the throat, and not a little. Moreover, this impression seemed pretty real. And it was.

A hairy thing was wrapped around his neck. She him had grabbed so hard his neck that his feet were quickly detached off the ground without missing of course of stifle him. He was waving as best they could in every direction its feet, its hands being busy to loosen the grip of the unknown beast. Before even to have been able identify his assailant, its vision clouded little by little, couldn't release the slightest complaint. His joints fell throughout his body, his consciousness vanishes as quickly as the presence of the moon.

* * *

Its forehead resting on her clasped hands, both elbows on the table which seemed to have belonged to a bar, the spirit of man with purple hair concentrated on something else. The room where he was located was quite sinister. Lighted only by of small candles here and there, the grimy walls moisture, it was more like a cellar.

The creaking of the main door just opposite this same man, made him look up. Shortly after, a mischievous smile animated him. Before him stood a sort of large man-leopard with a ghastly look. He had many scars on his back, and other, apparently more recent, at its head. His tail encountering the ground attracted the attention of man seated. A lifeless body, dragged on the ground was lying there.

- « I was sure you would have been capable of find him and bring him here! Your skills are decidedly beyond reproach! »

The latter doesn't answering, entirely neutral. In a single sudden movement, the body is found in an instant at the feet of the other man. Satisfied with having this human being to its feet, he dealt a good shot to verify that wasn't going immediately wake up. Once done, it still strived multiple hits.

- « Tch'! Stupid tad, I'm gonna teach you, me, for to me to ridicule for a demoness! »

Caught by surprise

By lack of attention,

In a fraction of seconds.

The beginning of a misfortune,

Of an agony

Of a torment.

Any will occur due to this single moment.

Everything.

* * *

**Yeah! Here at last this first chapter! I'm not English, so it may be that my writing is weird, childish, with many misspellings, grammar and conjugation. It's for this reason I ask you to report it me in reviews... This would be nice! And if there are any too much, I will change. If it's also possible please tell me your impressions on this first chapter (perhaps failed) although it was quite gloomy.**


	2. II - Revenge

**CHAPITRE II**

** C**onsecutive steps in all directions chattered on the grassy floor of the Sunny. Just hours after the sun was up, the Mugiwara were already restive. On rising, nobody had noticed anything specifically abnormal. But some time later, it hadn't been difficult to notice the absence of their captain. Of course he hadn't importuned the cook in the early morning as usual, but he never answered absent when his friends called him.

- « Where has he gone this fool!? » Exclaimed a female voice in an irritated tone.

Although the aggravation were read largely in her voice, her expression characterized particularly of anxiety, nipping the fingernail of her thumb at every moment.

- « I checked out. I haven't seen any trace of the captain on the ship. » Says another person by uncrossing her arms previously joints.

This other woman had said that in a tone indeed very neutral in such a situation, but just like the redhead's her frown indicated her concern.

- « Maybe he just went to take a walk, right? » Added a voice trembling with anguish belonging to a kind of raccoon.

The eyes of this little being was moistened, and he didn't hide his fear.

- « He shouldn't be far away. He expected to return in very little time, at least wait until tonight. » Declared for its part a man with strange green hair.

His expression was uptight, containing the same feelings as his companions, the arms crossed on its bust.

- « Oï oï shitty head, you really think waiting until tonight could arrange things? This shit captain could well benefit of this from getting into trouble! » Retorted in its turn a sort of bond with a spin eyebrow.

This same masculine person tossed the cigarette he had almost chewed between his teeth on the floor, while at trampling this of a good shot.

- « He's right, Zoro! Don't you think it would be better to go right away find him? » Said an another man with a long nose.

The front tempered sweaty, this sniper seemed to want to contain his emotions as best they could, without success seemingly.

- « No. We would risk to our attracting into trouble if we begin to seek Luffy in the downtown while probably there isn't there. » Added again the renamed Robin.

- « You see the future ahead of you, I like to be able match you! Though I don't have the eyes in order to "see the future" yohohohohoho! » Tried to laugh a living skeleton for apparently relax the atmosphere.

- « Hey guys, I think the solution to bro and sis is the best point of view of safety. In addition, if we seek at the nightfall there would be less risk. » Approved a kind of cyborg with blue hair, brows knitted.

The others did not foresaw the need to object to his words, the idea being good. Thus, each one acquiesced with the gaze or of a weary head movement.

In normal circumstances they wouldn't have so panicked for just one little getaway their vagabond captain was accustomed to perform. It wasn't something very alarming for the crew. But that day, they weren't in the "normal times", hence everyone's attitude. After all, their captain wasn't it the day before everything except in the "normal state"? For a mere individual, yes, it would have been normal. But Luffy wasn't precisely someone who was accustomed to be normal! And where could he go in this state of mind then?

The second of the captain had been on call throughout the night. Had he not realized Luffy quit the boat at one point or at a different, they all asked him? No, but he had seen him however against on the bow of Sunny, as every night. And after? He hadn't been paying attention, probably was he fallen asleep by accident, as always.

* * *

His closed eyes opened slowly. His gaze wandering throughout, he realized soon after he had no idea where he was. He usually to wake up most mornings on the bow of his ship, with the first rays of the sun. Here it was everything except the Sunny. There could hardly see surrounding area being illuminated by a kind of old worn lamps. The walls were as much sinister, wet and dirty in a very strange texture. Sorts of old rungs were separated him of the corridor surrounding unwelcoming.

At present well awake, he stood up on his feet with difficulties, still wobbling. A sharp pain took possession of his neck, remembering the cause running in no time. And then everything all came back. His little excursion on the island, the fresh wind was doing there... And finally, this feeling of suffocation. He was sure now that it was indeed a person who had taken him off guard. How did he able not see anything? He had felt no presence! And _who_? Even if at first glance he had not been able unmask his assailant because of the obscurity and his fragile condition which had cost him to faint in an instant, he had nevertheless noticed that this person had not a human scale. Probably a devil fruit, apparently.

Wanting to learn more, he rushed more or less assured to put it firmly on the rungs which was imprisoned him, thinking he could easily destroy despite its poor condition. Unfortunately, scarcely had he put his hands over there all his energy was evaporated. _Seastone..._ He was thinking with a frown.

He sighed in weariness, while at sitting flat on his back on the floor and letting go bars irons.

- « I'm hungry! ... » He lamented aloud with a pout.

His expression disappeared barely moments after making the big eyes to the ceiling. He had spoken... _in the same cheerful way __**before**_. In this finding, he sketched a new smile.

Before he had the full freedom to cheer about of the progress he had achieved, footsteps was resounded to him. _Who_? As expected, these latter came closer increasingly from where he was situated. In almost no time, a purple-haired man appeared in his field of vision. The person who stood before him was far too ridiculous, never this man would have been the man who had taken him by surprise to the standby. Moreover, despite the darkness of the room, this man had looked like someone. Well this didn't matter with his bold and stupid face he hadn't appeared to be very important for Luffy.

A key in its hand, it only took a few seconds for the cell has been opened, letting the same man appear entirely inside. Once again on its feet, the captain was ready to attack him at the slightest signal. On his guard he contented himself few moments to fix his opponent. At the exact moment when the concerned was about to get something out of his pocket, suspicious, the captain of the mugiwara dealt a long-range punch on him. Of a sudden, the man went down, his head painfully against the bars. Of this movement precipitate the key flew outside of the small room if it could call that way, attracting quickly the attention of Luffy. He was about to extend its arm again to catch this, the man having closed the cell shortly before. Thereof took the opportunity to take the straw hat by surprise by locking his arms in of the kairouseki in a sharp movement. Caught by off guard, although having grabbed the desired key, its hands quickly returned to him, suddenly becoming weary. The man with purple hair taken up while always in his possession the same key of the hands of the boy, winning an unfair fight.

- « Well, you attempt of rebelling straw hat? » He falsely sneered by gently moving the key between his fingers.

Too busy to curse the chains which imprisoned him, the straw hat captain was paying attention only this trying to bite him.

- « ... Whatever. » He added with an angry air. « Your deserved punishment is paramount, _Mugiwara_. »

_Punishment? _

* * *

- « In your view, do you think he's okay? » Timidly asked the little reindeer with a blue nose.

Every member of the Straw Hat crew was gathered around the table in the dining room. They had for the most mugs of coffee in front of them, for other cocktails, or anything. Some were slumped on their table, the others being lean on top. Silence reigned previously before the ship's doctor had spoken.

No response was heard, each one in their thoughts. Moreover should better not answer this question. However, to reassure the fear of little reindeer the archaeologist answered him.

- « The captain is still going fine, regardless of the circumstances as you well know. » She reassured him, a faint smile on her lips.

- « Yes it's true but... » Began the reindeer.

- « Robin has reason, Chopper! We must have confidence into Luffy for the moment, you know, it is very strong! » Persuaded himself rather for its own sake the marksman.

- « Mh-... mh... » He replied.

With a delicate movement, the cook got up from his chair its hands in the pockets, with a new cigarette between his lips.

- « Well! I will go make cakes, someone will want this? » Tried thereof.

- « ... Mh, me! » Hesitated for an instant the sniper.

- « Me too! » Adds the doctor.

- « I'd love to enjoy your succulent cake cook-san, although I do not have tongue "to taste" yohohohohoho! » Joked the musician.

- « One for me too bro. » Said the cyborg.

- « Robin-chan, Nami-san? And you cactus? » Sanji questioned by throwing a mocking look at Zoro.

- « I do not want to. » Retorted the swordsman with a black look.

- « No thank you Sanji-kun, I'm not very hungry. » Nami politely refused.

- « Just as the navigator. » The archaeologist pursued by sketching a friendly smile.

At these words the ship's cook walked toward the kitchen, ready to prepare orders.

- « For my part, I'm going to monitor the possible return of Luffy on the deck. » Said the swordsman, rising in turn and heading to the specified location without anyone opposes it.

The sun was already high in the sky, displaying of an extraordinary beauty its best light. One or two very rarely clouds passed on this beautiful day. But why have something beautiful under your eyes?

In this same spirit, the swordsman of mugiwara remained indifferent and dull once on the deck. Soon leaning on the railing, he simply let his gaze to guide with the waves, opposite to the island.

Luffy had also left his hat on the ship in this beautiful tragic day. "What a joke! Luffy? Forget his treasure? Never!"... Never say never. Especially in the most unpredictable event.

Everything seemed calm. Very calm. Far too calm in it became worrisome. Oppressive. Alarming.

Whatever it was, this day promised to be very long and distressing for the mugiwara. Also, everyone was doing ensure that this happens otherwise mimicking a totally banal daytime as best as they could. Without their captain.

* * *

**I'm really sorry to have taken so much time for publish a short chapter like this one, but I promise you I'll try to do better next time!**

**Also I want to thank the person who let me a nice little comment but unfortunately (apparently), he (or she) don't have an account. For answer you, here is this chapter hoping that will not disappoint you... Without forgetting to thank you for letting me signal my mistakes with the "his" and "her", "him". Yes I was pretty stupid on this one then... Thanks again! =D**

**I do not forget my 3 recent followers who are Dalamin Sahara, Inori D. and Those Sniper-and-Feels. Thank you very much to you three!**

**Once again there must be mistakes. So don't hesitate to let me know if you have the time or inclination.**

**Bye ~**


End file.
